Not yet
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• —¿Por qué has puesto flores en la banca? /—Son para el alma que murió aquí. / Ella. No, no aún. [•SS Month/Day2•SasuSaku•]


**Título:** Not yet (Aún no)

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer:** No, por mas que quisiera, Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

**Pairing:** Sasusaku.

**Advertencias:** Sin beta.

**Otras publicaciones:** Fanfic ES y Tumblr

**Notas:** Mi segunda aportación al SS Month, esta vez en un one-chot :v , espero les guste. Sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**_Not yet_**

_._

_SS Month. Dìa 2._

_**P**rompt: Late_

_._

_._

La alegría está en todos esa noche. Las bombillas de papel de arroz embellecen, en lo más alto, la terraza conmemorativa del Hokage. Sakura ríe, mezclada entre la brava y alegre multitud, mirando desde abajo.

.

La aldea está concurrida, recibiendo al nuevo Hokage con risas y fiesta. Está sonriendo como siempre lo hace. Está siendo torpe, haciendo que Tsunade, llena de histeria, le sujete el sombrero que lo caracteriza como el Rokudaime. Aplausos, algarabía, fortuna.

.

Los aplausos, que Sakura intenta seguir del patrón de todos los aldeanos que la rodean, se vuelven débiles. Sus manos pierden velocidad y efusividad. Los cuchicheos se vuelven ecos lejanos en una costa de su mente turbia.

.

Todos están felices, incluso aquellos, que han perdido vidas irremplazables, están sonriendo. A donde quiera que mire su mirada enmarca sonrisas amplias y ojos brillantes. Hasta que se detiene en la única persona que no parece mostrar más que impavidez en su rostro. Alguien, similar a ella, que no puede compartir ese momento de júbilo con los otros.

.

—Sa-Sasuke-k…—la gente se aglomera más. Seguramente Naruto ha hecho alguna pose graciosa, causando el revuelo. Sería divertido si al menos estuviera completamente sobria para compartir esa felicidad que su mejor amigo les ha brindado.

.

Pero no es así.

.

Para cuando logra salir del mar de gente, él ya no está. Pareciera haberse desvanecido como si fuera una silueta de humo. O quizá lo imaginó.

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

**_._**

—Gracias por tu compra —la sonrisa forzada hacia la señora Yamanaka le ha salido bastante bien.

.

Las calles de Konoha están desiertas, la mayoría de los puestos están cerrados. Toda la vida se encuentra celebrando en otro lado. A medida que sigue caminando, abrazando aquel arreglo de flores a su pecho, se siente más sola.

.

El aliento que escapa de su boca no le causa a mostrar interés en siquiera mirar si hay piedras en el camino. Quizá porque ya lo conoce, y porque en su mente su destino es fijo.

.

Más allá de la ciudad, casi a las afueras, cerca de la caseta donde Kotetsu e Izumo siempre permanecen vigilando quien entra y sale de la aldea. Hoy no están. Sakura resopla con gracia, siguiendo su camino.

.

Y finalmente la ve.

.

La banca solitaria, prueba de un abandono y un amor melancólico. Sonríe, esta vez, con desazón. El viento que sopla de manera extraña le hace sospechar que no se encuentra sola, pero le revela que no es de un enemigo del que debe temer. Sonríe nuevamente, con el mismo sentimiento, colocando las flores, envueltas en papel caqui, sobre el frío concreto.

.

Se hinca y hay una oración saliendo de sus labios. Y tras un par de segundos, los abre, descubriendo que hay una rosa blanca resaltando sobre las demás rojas que ella ha puesto.

.

La sombra que se antepone a la suya hace que sus ojos engrandezcan.

.

Y sopla el viento, y la escena de hace casi cinco años parece repetirse. Sasuke detrás y ella adelante, hincada claro está.

.

—No ocultaste tu chackra, Sasuke-kun —murmura ella, enterneciendo la mirada hacia las rosas sobre la banca. Segundos después está de pie, ladeando medio cuerpo para verle.

.

—No sentí que fuera necesario —anuncia él. Ella sonríe con debilidad, incluso si se encontraran en condiciones con mucha tensión, Sasuke siempre mostraría esa personalidad flemática. Taciturno, parecen centellar sus ojos negros en cuanto la mira.

.

—Ya veo

.

El viento sigue soplando y ninguno de los dos habla, pero es curiosa la manera en que Sasuke la ha observado todo este tiempo. Ese instinto de llorar en el nombramiento de Naruto, la manera irracional en que no concibió verla así le ha guiado hasta ahí, siguiendo sus pasos.

.

¿Por qué lloras? , es la pregunta clave, pero aun después de haber sido perdonado y de aun ser vigilado por Anbu, Sasuke no siente tener el derecho a meterse en su vida. ¿No es feliz? ¿Tiene problemas? ¿Qué significan esas flores rojas?, y la realidad le golpea de manera rauda.

.

Esa banca es símbolo de lazo más fuerte que hay entre ellos. Y los árboles, que ahora hablan entre sí, son los mismos testigos de hace cinco años.

.

—¿Por qué… —traga grueso—, porque has puesto flores en la banca?

.

—Son para el alma que murió aquí —Sasuke no conoce antecedentes que hayan sucedido en ese lugar, no tan importantes como el que vivieron ellos dos en tan solo una noche similar a esa.

.

—¿Murió?

.

—Yo morí…o una parte de mi lo hizo —lo mira, decadente, ausente de la felicidad que a Sasuke siempre gustó observarle—…el día en que te fuiste

.

—¿Por eso llorabas? —la pelirrosa se azora. No son las palabras las que la sorprende, es el tono en que se lo ha dicho. ¿La ha regañado?—, ¿sigo en tu corazón, Sakura?

.

—¿Eh?

.

—Solo contesta

.

¿De qué manera han terminado así? , las lágrimas de Sakura ya son casi imposibles de retener. Se siente incompleta, se siente incapaz de compartir la felicidad de Naruto, por eso ha huido. Pero es ridículamente distraída, pues la pieza que le falta esta frente a ella.

.

—T-Te espere… —tan endeble; su voz es frágil, su cuerpo es azotado con el mismo frenesí del viento enfurecido en esa noche en especial—, te esperé por tanto tiempo y…

.

—Y ahora estoy aquí

.

Quizás es cierto. Sakura es más sensible que Naruto y él juntos. Si la abandona una vez más, ella podría romperse. Por más firme que aparente ser su fortaleza, es Sakura. Pero nunca es tarde para intentar remediar. Ella es luz, y necesita de él, de la oscuridad, para existir.

.

—¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?

.

—Si tu alma murió, entonces cruzaré el inframundo y te la devolveré —porque ella le ha dado todo, incluso su alma—, si yo sigo en tu corazón, significa que no he muerto, así que deja de decir que tú también lo estás

.

—¿Eh?

.

—Porque tu estas en el mío, y eso es suficiente

.

En esa noche en especial nació un nuevo líder, un nuevo gobernante. Nació un hombre, con el único deseo de hacer feliz a una mujer. Y renació la mujer, de la que ese hombre se enamoró.

.

—Entonces, es un placer, volverte a conocer, Sakura. —la Haruno ríe, siendo llevada de la mano por Sasuke, de regreso a la celebración.

.

Dejando el símbolo de un amor renovado atrás.

.

No la dejará morir, no aún, porque nunca…

_"…__es demasiado tarde para vivir"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong> , _

_Enseguida responderé los reviews del drabble de ayer, soy distraída y se me había olvidado por completo ;_;_

_Ciao*_


End file.
